Kakashi x Sakura
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: kakashi wakes up from acoma, 9 years had passed and naruto is the new hokage, sasuke is dead, and sakura has fallen deeply in love with kakashi. how will kakashi react?


Part 1

It was late at night when he opened his eyes, or at least thats what he could guess. The room was pitch black saved for a couple of lit candles by the bed. He scanned the room, trying to judge where he was. He layed their awake for a moment or so before door opened up and Tsunade walked in the room, a lit candle in her hand. "Ah, I see your up finally." She said with a soft smile. She walked over to the bed, setting her candle down on the table with the others. She flipped open a record by the bed, writing a few things down. She checked his pulse and lungs, writing a few more things down. When she was done, she sat down on the edge of the bed by his feet. "What is the last thing you can remember, Kakashi?" She asked, head held down low. Kakashi tilted his head up at her. "I remember you sending us on a mission to the land of snow again. But the only thing I can really remember is getting seperated from Naruto and Sakura and then...Thats it, Lord Hokage." He said, laying back down on the pillow again. Tsunade let out a soft laugh. "Is something funny?""Its just..." She paused. "I haven't been called Lord Hokage for almost two year now." She stared at him. "Kakashi, you've been frozen for almost eight years now..." She said, softly.Kakashi woke up the next morning, trying to determine if what Tsunade had said was real or just a dream. But one look around the room told him that it wasn't any dream. He sat up out of bed, the sheet slipping from his face. He reached over and found his mask, slipping it on. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting his head in his hands. Eight years...I've been gone...Frozen for eight years. I haven't change...But what about everyone else?Kakashi didn't have a clue as to what everyone else looked like. Tsunade looked like she did eight years ago, but Tsunade was able to keep that young apperance, which was why Kakashi got thrown off. As he was about to swing back into bed, a soft knock came at the door. But before Kakashi could reply, a tall blond hair guy walked in. He surprised Kakashi for a moment due to the fact that he looked like the fourth. The man smiled. "Surprise Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled, his voice slightly deeper than Kakashi was used to hearing. "Only you smile like that Naruto." Kakashi said, giving him a slight smile as well. Naruto gave a slight laugh before sitting on the edge of the bed by Kakashi. "I hear your the new Hokage. Just what you wanted to be. Congratuations." "Thanks." Naruto said, smiling, but the smile slowly faded off of his face. "Sakura said she was going to come by and see you later...""And why do you seem so upset about that?" Kakashi asked, staring at him. "Its just, when she heard about it she seemed to be acting sort of weird. I'm not sure what it was...I'm always worried about her now. Thats all." "Why though?" Kakashi asked."We had to kill Sasuke a couple of years back. She was the one that made the final blow that killed him. She was really shook up for awhile, blaming your dissapearance on herself and Sasuke's death too. But for some reason, she really care more about losing you." Kakashi smiled. "That makes me very happy...About her caring for me that is. I am sorry about what to Sasuke though." "Things just happen. Nothing we could do about it..." They sat in silence for a moment or two before their was another knock at the door. This time, Kakashi was able to reply before the door opened. This time, a girl who had pink hair, cut short and spiked in the back walked in. She had green eyes and was wearing red tube top with a long sleeve loss netting under neither it, black shorts and long black boots. She wore her headband, a red cloth, around her waist. "Kakashi-sensei..." She said softly. Naruto slowly got up and walked out of the room, whispering something her her ears as he passed her. When the door shut fully after Naruto left, they didn't say anything for a few moments. Kakashi got up from the bed, slowly walking over to Sakura. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he reached her. "You've changed over these years Sakura...For the better of course..." He smiled. "You look great." "Kakashi-sensei..." She said, her breathing coming slightly quicker. She turned away from him, placing her hand over her chest. Its wrong...I shouldn't be feeling this way..."Is their something wrong Sakura?""Its nothing Kakashi-sensei." She said before running out of the room, a few tears falling past her. A week had passed since Kakashi had awakened in the hospital. He had been trying to find Sakura from the day he was released from the hospital, but everytime he found her, she would turn and act like she hadn't seen her. He didn't press it, but the curiousity still followed him. The last of the shops were closing as Kakashi walked down the street. The street lights slowly came on one at a time as the last of the sunlight fell behind the horizon. And even though it was late and there was nothing to do, Kakashi had no intentions of going on just yet.A move that he never forgets...Kakashi was walking down to the lake that used to be near the old Uchiha clan village. Memories of the past flowing into him. The day the Uchiha clan died, meeting with his team the first time, Sasuke leaving with Orochimaru, and meeting up with Naruto and Sakura after not seeing them for well over two years.Sakura...He stopped on the hill over looking the lake. The moon shone down perfect tonight, causing the lake to light up. He was glancing down at the lake when something got caught out of the corner of his eye. He moved his head slightly to see someone down on the pier, knees pulled up to their chest, head resting in their arms. Slowly Kakashi moved down to the pier being as quiet as he could. As he got closer, he could make out that it was Sakura sitting on the pier. He stood a few feet away from her, watching her. She was letting out soft whimpers every so often. It was a few minutes before Sakura relize that someone was behind her. She turned around slolwy, eyes puffy from crying. Her eyes grew wide when she relize it was Kakashi. "Sensei..." She said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there...I..." Kakashi bend down and faces her, their faces only a few inches away. "May I join you?" She nodded slightly. "Whats troubling you Sakura?" She turned her head away, shaking her head. "I understand if you don't want to talk, but you've been ignoring me and...I'm worried for you." The last words took Sakura's breathe away. She turned back to him. "Its just, after we...I killed Sasuke, I started to relize that I wasn't as sad as I thought I was going to be. I guess you could say, I didn't really like Sasuke..." "Hm..." Kakashi said, studying her face with great intensity. "And after we lost you...I really cried over you..." She paused, turning away from him again. "I didn't relize it, but I really cared about you Kakashi-sensei, more than anyone else." "I see..." He said with almost no tone in his voice. "No! You don't see Kakashi-sensei! I loved you! I always have! When we lost Sasuke, I relize that I was just using him to cover my true feelings. But I couldn't every say them to you! I was so much younger than you! I didn't have the courage to!" "Sakura...Please..." He reached over and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him. She whimper softly into his chest. "Don't cry...I don't like to see you cry, I don't ever like to see a pretty girl smile."Sakura back up off of Kakashi and rubbed her eyes. She took deep breathes trying to call herself down. When she was finally calm down, she turned back to Kakashi. "Sakura..." Kakashi said, softly. "If you truely love someone, and you didn't know if that same person loved you back, would you want to know?"Sakura stared at Kakashi, puzzled for a moment. She averted her eyes, staring at the ground. "Well, I guess. It would make things much easier if they wanted to have a relationship, but I don't get where your going with this Kakashi-sensei. I-" "Sakura..." Kakashi said interupting her. "Yes?"He slowly pulled down his mask. "Don't call me sensei anymore." In one swift movement, Kakashi leaned over and kissed Sakura, passionatly. She sat frozen for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back with just as much passion as he had given her. Slowly, tears began to fall down Sakura's cheeks. Kakashi broke away, wipping the tears away. "Theres no need to cry anymore, Sakura.""Yes..." She whispered, before falling back into his arms, kissing him once more.

Part 2

Sakura sighed as she looked at the photograph, her favorite photo of Him. He was her old teacher from College, from which she'd graduated two years ago. They were dating, everyone knew that now, but they had been sneaking around about it for the last three weeks of the last semester, so no one found out until after the graduation ceremony, and then it was nothing the principal could do.It was amazing that none of her friends had figured out whom it was she was seeing. They were quite the detectives, all of them, but no one had been able to figure it out. Their jaws had all hit the ground when they saw her kiss a teacher at the ceremony.Ino almost beat her up since she hadn't told her. But He stopped her. He stepped in, saying everything was His fault. That it was Him who wanted to keep it a secret, for her safety, so she wouldn't get thrown out of the school.That's when all her friends understood how much they really loved each other, and ever since then they'd been supporting of their love.Sakura put the picture back at the table next to her bed and rolled over on her back. She put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "I'll tell him today…" she said out loud."Tell who what?" a voice from the door said.Sakura turned her head and saw her lover. She smiled at him, as usual, when he was home, he wasn't wearing his mask, and she could see the beautiful face he normally hid from the world.He sat down next to her and took her hand away from her stomach. "Has it something to do with the fact that you're more or less hugging your belly?""It might," Sakura said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him."Tell me," he whispered, his lips still connected with hers.Sakura pulled away a little, met his eyes and smiled so she shone even with the sun. "Kakashi, we're gonna have a baby."


End file.
